1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that is capable of accommodating both crimping terminal fittings and insulation-displacement terminal fittings. The invention also is directed to a set of such terminal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes crimping terminal fittings that have sections configured for crimped engagement with the exposed conductive core of a wire. The prior art also includes insulation displacement terminal fittings that have sections configured to cut through the outer coating of the wire and to contact the conductive core. Some connectors are formed to accommodate only crimping terminal fittings, while other connectors are formed to accommodate only insulation displacement terminal fittings. However, the existence of several kinds of connectors increases the time to connect the connectors with each other. Hence, it is convenient to reduce the number of kinds of connectors.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-31547 and FIGS. 11-13 of this application show a connector housing 100 with cavities 101 configured to accommodate both crimping terminal fittings and insulation displacement terminal fittings. The housing 100 has upper and lower retainers 104, each of which is coupled to the housing 100 by a pair of front hinges 102 and a pair of rear hinges 103 provided at the opposite sides of the housing 100. The front hinges 102 are cut when crimping terminal fittings are accommodated in the cavities 101. The retainers 104 then are pushed toward the housing 100, as shown in FIG. 12. On the other hand, the rear hinges 103 are cut when insulation-displacement terminal fittings are accommodated in the cavities 101. The retainers 104 then are rotated forwardly and are assembled to the front end of the housing 100, as shown in FIG. 13.
Retainers of the same shape cannot lock the two kinds of terminal fittings. Thus, the mounting modes of the retainers 104 have to be changed depending on the kind of the terminal fittings accommodated in the cavities 101. The connector of FIGS. 11-13 is designed to adapt to the crimping or insulation-displacement terminal fittings by changing the mounting mode of the retainers 104 according to the kind of the terminal fittings accommodated in the cavities 101. Consequently, an assembling process is complicated and automation is difficult.
Additionally, the mounted positions of the retainers 104 differ depending on the kind of the terminal fittings accommodated in the cavities 101. Therefore, it is necessary to accommodate the same kind of terminal fittings in the cavities 101 at the upper or lower stage.
In view of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector that can accommodate both crimping and insulation-displacement terminal fittings and that can be assembled by an automated apparatus. Moreover, it is an object to provide a set of such terminal fittings.
The invention is directed to a connector that comprises at least one crimping terminal fitting. The crimping terminal fitting has a connecting portion that can be connected with a mating terminal fitting and at least one barrel behind the connecting portion. The barrel is configured for crimped connection with an exposed section of a core of a wire. The connector also comprises at least one insulation-displacement terminal fitting with a connecting portion and insulation-displacement portions behind the connecting portion. The insulation displacement portions are connectable with a core of a wire by cutting an outer coating of the wire. The connector further comprises a housing with a retainer mount opening and with cavities into which both terminal fittings can be inserted. A retainer is configured to mount in the retainer mount opening to lock the terminal fittings in the cavities. The height of the insulation-displacement portions is shorter than the height of the connecting portion in the insulation-displacement terminal fitting.
The connecting portion of the crimping terminal fitting and the connecting portion of the insulation-displacement terminal fitting preferably are substantially identical in shape.
The retainer mount opening preferably communicates between lateral sides of the cavities and the outside of the housing.
Terminal locks may project from the retainer for engagement with both the crimping terminal fitting and the insulation-displacement terminal fitting.
As noted above, the height of the insulation-displacement portions is less than the height of the connecting portion in the insulation-displacement terminal fitting. Thus, terminal locks that engage both the crimping terminal fitting and the insulation-displacement terminal fitting can be formed to project from the retainer. More particularly, both the crimping terminal fittings and the insulation-displacement terminal fittings can be mounted in the cavities of the housing, and the retainer can lock both types of terminal fittings in the housing.
The retainer is of the side type and can assemble the terminal fittings in the same locking position regardless of the kind of the terminal fittings. Therefore, automation can be implemented easily.
The connecting portion of the crimping terminal fitting and the connecting portion of the insulation-displacement terminal fitting preferably have steps at substantially the same relative position and the same orientation relative to the retainer and/or housing, when the terminal fittings are inserted in the cavities.
The connecting portion of the crimping terminal fitting and the connecting portion of the insulation-displacement terminal fitting may have lock engaging means for engaging mating locks in the housing when the terminal fittings are inserted in the cavities. The mating locks preferably can lock both the crimping terminal fitting and the insulation-displacement terminal fitting.
The invention also is directed to a set of terminal fittings to be inserted into cavities of a connector. The set of terminal fittings comprises at least one crimping terminal fitting with a connecting portion that can be connected with a mating terminal fitting and at least one barrel for crimped connection with an exposed section of a core of a wire. The set of terminal fitting further comprises at least one insulation-displacement terminal fitting with a connecting portion and with insulation-displacement portions for connection with a core of a wire by cutting an outer coating of the wire. The height of the insulation-displacement portions is less than the height of the connecting portion in the insulation-displacement terminal fitting.
The connecting portion of the crimping terminal fitting and the connecting portion of the insulation-displacement terminal fitting preferably are substantially identical in shape.
The connecting portion of the crimping terminal fitting and the connecting portion of the insulation-displacement terminal fitting may have lock engaging means for engaging corresponding mating locking means in the housing when the terminal fittings are inserted in the cavities.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.